Duncan Barton
Duncan Aron Barton is the son of Aron Barton as well as the protagonist of "The Huntsman". Duncan is a demigod as he is the offspring of the demon known as Mysilla, who walked as a human for thousands of years, and Aron Peytr Barton. Duncan believed he was the son of Alysan Barton all his life until he found out from her after his fathers death. Duncan is portrayed by Hero Finnes-Tiffin. Biography Secret Origins Duncan was conceived 18 years prior to the return of Deodor by Aron Barton and Mysilla, the youngest sister of the Demon-King; Deodor, however, as his only son at the time was the product of another man, Aron decided Duncan would be raised in the place of his only trueborn child, his daughter; Elinor, who had been born near the same time as Duncan, in order to continue the family name therefore not ruining Aron's work to clear it. After birthing Duncan, Mysilla was murdered by Aron so that she would not ruin the lie. Due to Duncan's origins, Alysan Barton despised him, however, as Aron Barton had taken on Jaime Quill as his own son when they married, she kept both of the Barton-born children at arms length in order to keep her true feelings a secret. Early Life Due to Alysan's lack of bonding to the children, Aron raised Duncan and Elinor equally training them to be skilled hunters, although Duncan was better due to what seemed like unnatural abilities. Aron feared that Duncan had been passed down abilities from his mother, although he kept it quiet. Despite Alysan's cold nature to Duncan, he was very close to his legitimized brother Jaime Quill; her son, who became a Barton on his 16th birthday. As Jaime and Duncan were only three years apart, they got along well and spent a lot of time together. They also got along well with their younger sister Elinor although she spent a lot of time with Princess Diana, the daughter of King Issac, a good friend of Aron Barton. Eventually, King Issac made Aron a thane of his court and requested Govern Avermoore for him until his youngest son Levi was of age. They moved out of Salt Stone City to a homestead outside the City of Avermoore. Duncan thrived in the new environment, hunting with both his siblings almost everyday. Season One One morning, Duncan and Jaime were tracking a rabbit, competing to see who could catch it first, although they are shown up by their sister who killed it first by climbing through the trees. This impressed their father, although Duncan spots a deer and slips away to kill it, in order to surprise them. While tracking the deer, Duncan begins to hear voices, he blames Jaime and demands he show himself, however, no one does. The deer gets away which frustrates Duncan, instead he aims for a bird in a nearby tree and prepares to fire his arrow when a sudden vision takes over. He finds himself standing in a Shadowy plain with an entity staring at him. Duncan shoots at it breaking the vision. They then visit Avermoore, Duncan contimplates telling his father, but opts out it in order not to worry him, they are shouted at by townspeople, while Aron ignores them, Jaime and Duncan lower their trousers at the townspeople. On the way back, Duncan spots the deer again and Aron urges him to kill it, Duncan jumps on the chance but remembers what happened, he shakes off his nerves and aims, however, he has another vision again before everything goes black. In the real world Duncan begins to have a seizure, while Aron and Jaime panic trying to calm Duncan, a wolf which Duncan's arrow nearby killed gets the jump on them, Jaime kills it but just as another attacks Aron, Duncan awakens and kills it before collapsing. Aron carries Duncan back home visibly disturbed by the encounter.